


Hollywood Husbands

by WriteHandedCook



Series: Hollywood Husbands [1]
Category: Buzzfeed About To Eat, Buzzfeed Tasty: Eating Your Feed (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Actor!Andrew Ilnyckyj, Actor-Model!Steven Lim, Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Fluff, Hollywood, M/M, Well not yet - Freeform, Wholesome, no beta we die like men, they WILL be married, theyre famous and married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteHandedCook/pseuds/WriteHandedCook
Summary: The Ilnyckyjs has been a household name in Hollywood for years. Especially, Andrew Ilnyckyj, who has been in the acting industry since childhood. His talent on screen is unmatched, making him a favorite by all producers, directors, and of course, the hundreds of fans who adore him. Although, there is little information about the man other than his acting career. His dating life remains blank, prompting the media nicknaming him as Hollywood's Mystery Man.Even so, the film industry is full of surprises, and one of them is Hollywood's Golden Boy, Steven Lim.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Hollywood Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167962
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Hollywood's Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic on AO3! This will be shorter chapters just because I'm just starting to write again so bear with my mediocre work but I do hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Special mention to @riyusama and @anangryaries for being my inspirations to start writing again!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping the headline link works by opening a new tab, sorry im still figuring out how to use this :>

There was only one article circulating online that mattered today, and it was about a film casting. Entertainment Weekly, Variety, Rolling Stone, you name it. Everyone’s talking about one thing, and one thing only.

**“JOURNEY TO DUSK” STAR** **ANDREW ILNYCKYJ JOINS ACTOR-MODEL STEVEN LIM IN NEW FILM**

Hollywood’s Mystery Man, Andrew Ilnyckyj, and star of “Journey To Dusk” and “Finding” gets casted in a new film directed and produced by Oscar-nominated Ryan Bergara ("The Pack”). The same film confirmed its lead star, Steven Lim, model and actor (“Voice” and “Rich People Problems”), and nicknamed as Hollywood’s Golden Boy, earlier this year. Director Bergara stated that his choices for the main cast was set since the day he started making the concept of the film, adding that it would be interesting to see the chemistry between Ilnyckyj and Lim, two actors who have never worked with each other before, while playing as antagonist and protagonist, respectively. The film is set to shoot by early next year, with the complete main cast still yet to be confirmed.

Social media was buzzing after the news, with “Andrew Ilnyckyj” and “Steven Lim” on Twitter’s Top Trending worldwide with fans of the actors sharing their excitement. Even the actor's close friends.

**the cat squad**

  
Yo, ur co star is cute  
_Niki, 1:45pm_

I bet he's already crushing hard on Steven  
_Adam, 1:47pm_

I am not. Also, I haven't even met him yet  
_Andrew, 1:50pm_

Steven is a nice guy, worked with him once during Safiya's fashion show  
_Annie, 1:56pm_

Give Andrew his number!  
_Niki, 1:57pm_

Not a great idea but I don't really expect Andrew to ask for his number anyway  
_Adam, 1:59pm_

That burn tho lmao  
_Annie, 2:01pm_

I hate you all  
_Andrew, 2:03pm_  
_❤️ reacted by everyone, 2:05pm_

**here's what not to do**

  
Who's Andrew Ilnyckyj?  
_Steven, 8:35pm_

You're kidding, right?  
_Shane, 8:40pm_

No? I've never heard or seen him before  
_Steven, 8:43pm_

You're meeting him in a few days for table read, you'll love the guy  
_Ryan, 8:45pm_

Steven's in for a real treat  
_Shane, 8:50pm_

This wasn't helpful at all!  
_Steven, 8:53pm_  
_seen by everyone, 8:54pm_


	2. Love At First Table Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im so glad that y'all are excited for this fic, thank you for all the love so far. just to clear up some things, they are technically not married yet so im so sorry for confusing you guys! 
> 
> hoping you guys like this next chapter, as always comments and kudos are always appreciated!

It’s amazing how two of the most famous Hollywood actors have never even met, and will only see each other for the very first time at a table read. Andrew, who had heard of Steven Lim, either through articles he never read or from his good friend Annie, did not know what to expect. Surprisingly, Steven has never heard of an Andrew Ilnyckyj, even once, which brings delight and shock to both Ryan and Shane. Especially considering that the Ilnyckyjs are a household name for Hollywood, with the family in the spotlight ever since. 

But the classic table reads will fix that, since usually it’s a very casual and chill opportunity to meet and get to know the people you’re going to work with from the next few months. And of course, it’s where the cast meet each other.

“Glad to see you again, Andrew. Excited to work with your talented ass again” the director shook the blond’s hand as he arrived to his seat

“You too, Ryan. Wish I could say the same, but I’ve heard you’ve got a catch for the lead?” Andrew says as his curiosity for a certain Steven Lim invades his thoughts

“Only the best. Just a heads up, Steven has zero idea who you are.”

“What is that supposed to--” he was cut off when Ryan caught a glimpse of the charismatic actor behind him

“Oh look there he is! Hey Lim, get your ass moving!”

Andrew turned around to finally see his co-star's face and get ready to meet Hollywood's Golden Boy himself for the very first time. He wasn't the biggest Asian drama watcher out there, but Andrew did feel as if he was the lead female character in the classic moment where the leading man walks in and the sunlight perfectly hits him just enough to make his eyes even more stunning, with the wind hitting his hair and clothes slightly, making him appear so effortless.

Which is impossible, because they were in a conference room with only fluorescent lighting and air conditioning on the highest setting to make sure that the Los Angeles heat won't make everyone's head explode.

"Weird to see you without a matcha latte in hand" Ryan's voice snapped Andrew out of his Asian drama influenced cinematic moment and saw Steven in front of him

"Told you I woke up early today. I'm 20 minutes earlier than last time" Steven, who had bright blonde hair that was styled down, gave him a hug

"Steven, meet Andrew Ilnyckyj. Andrew, this is Steven Lim. Do friendly introductions on your own, I'm not a kindergarten teacher. We start in 20 minutes." with a pat on Andrew's shoulder, Ryan left the two alone to talk like professional actors

Unfortunately, Andrew's mind malfunctioned and forgot how to socialize. Apparently, it's hard to recover from a handsome man walking in the room when your own heart literally went boom.

"Hi! I'm Steven Lim, well, Ryan already said that didn't he? I'm excited to work with you" he offered a handshake paired with the brightest and friendliest smile Andrew has ever seen

"Andrew...Andrew Ilnyckyj. Looking forward to working with you on set." he shook the taller man's hand, his face on standard stoic expression

Steven, who thought the other man's expression was of uninterest, unintentionally stared at him, still with a handshake. It took an awkward cough from Andrew to make Steven realize that they were still holding hands.

"Wow, Steven, so professional" he whispered to himself after he quickly let go of the man's hand

"So, how long have you worked Mr. Bergara over there?" 

"Mr. Bergara, sounds like a mafia boss or something. Only for a few of his films, but we have been long time friends. How about you?" Steven chuckled a little, momentarily getting Andrew distracted

"Been working with him for almost four years now, I think. Surprised he hasn't grown tired of me yet"

"I'm more surprised it's not the other way around." Andrew snickered, and Steven decided he wants to get that same reaction from Andrew again

"It's odd that in all the years I've worked with Ryan, I've never seen or heard of you before."

"Really?" Andrew was, of course, intrigued at the fact that Steven was not aware of him or his family's career. With his father being an esteemed director, and his mother as one of the well-known actresses in the industry, it was always a fun surprise when he meets someone who has no idea of his family background.

"I've heard of you though. Many times, actually. Headlines are most common" This time, he caught Steven's attention

"I'm hoping you didn't read them?" Steven said with a hint of worry in his voice which made Andrew even more curious as to why the other man was such a favorite of the press

"I didn't. I'm not an avid reader of those headlines anyway"

"Thank goodness, I still have a chance of making a good impression on you" Steven gave another smile, and Andrew swears it has the same effect as the sunshine after a stormy night

"Well in that case, story for another time, I guess?" Andrew offers, as he noticed some people begin to take their seats around the main table

"Deal, good luck with the read" he sends a friendly smile and leaves to find his seat, leaving Andrew alone with his thoughts

"He really has no idea, huh" Andrew whispers to himself, finding the whole conversation endearing. Interest and curiosity about Steven Lim becoming even more present, but deciding to temporarily store it in the back of his mind as he takes a seat down across Ryan.


End file.
